Ventilation fans, such as those often found in bathrooms, typically draw air from within an area and pass the exhausted air out to another location, such as through a vent in the gable or roof of a home or other building structure. Some ventilation fans are used to circulate air within an area. Ventilation fans typically include a rotating fan wheel coupled to and driven by a motor or other driving unit supported within the fan housing. When rotated, the fan wheel generates airflow into a housing of the fan and out of an outlet opening.
Conventional ventilation fans are often mounted to a building structure, such as in a ceiling or wall of the building structure. In many cases, such fans are mounted to a beam, joist, stud, or other portion of the building structure. For example, the housing of a ventilation fan can be secured to a structural support by one or more fasteners passed through apertures in the housing and into the structural support.